Kaname's Little Princess
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: One-Shot. Usagi is resting after giving birth, while Kaname is bonding with his daughter, Sakura, his little princess. Kaname X Usagi
I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Usagi and Sakura is what I own in this one-shot!

* * *

Kaname's Little Princess

Usagi Kuran, the rare pureblood princess, had been through everything with Kaname, ever since that see ended up pregnant with their first born daughter, Sakura.

Kaname was thrilled that there will be a new Kuran Princess.

After labor and birth, Usagi decided to get some rest, after being in pain for the longest. Of course, the pain had to go away, when Kaname fed her his rich and tasty blood, which taste like chocolate to her.

Kaname was sitting in the rocking chair, as she watched both Usagi and Sakura sleeping. As the fireplace crackles, he decided to try and hold her, while Usagi, was resting, next to her.

He slowly picked up and cradle her, as he watched Usagi shifted in the queen size bed. Sakura on the other hand, was awake, when she felt her father's presence. Her big pink eyes, really warm up his heart, when he was reminded of when Usagi was a baby.

The baby pureblood resembles her father greatly, except for a few details of her mother, Usagi. She was the spinning image of her.

Walking slowly to the rocking chair, Sakura stared at her father's eyes, as he sat down to get comfortable, so he can bond more with her. Kaname looked down at the precious baby, cradle in his arms, as he touch with the baby's tufts, which was in the way of her rare beauty.

"Hello, Sakura." Kaname greeted, softly, as she was looking at her father's wine colored eyes.

"You're precious to us, even to your mother's adopted parents." Kaname kisses her forehead, as she smiled at her father.

"My little princess, Sakura." Kaname cooed to her. "I can't wait to tell you what a wonderful feeling it is, holding on and I've catched you, when you were just born."

Kaname had never felt anything like the love he held for his child. He had experience other things with Usagi, before she was born into the world, like feeling it's kicks, getting ultrasound pictures of her, and also creating a nursery, just for her to play and explore around it.

Kaname was staring at the baby for a second, until he felt the baby's stomach growling for food. Sakura felt it too, as she started to sniffle for a bit, before she cried her eyes out. He walked out of the room, leaving Usagi in there to rest. She also heard her crying, but she didn't want to do anything, since she just had the baby.

The newly father climbed down the stairs, to find kitchen, so he can make her a bottle, just for her. He grabbed a small bottle for her and pour in fresh milk. Kaname bit his finger, as blood dropped into the bottle, he shaked it up, as it was turning pink.

It was his perfect first bottle of vampire baby milk.

Sakura started to whine, before she latch onto the nipple, as he started feeding her, he heard soft gulps, while he's feeding her.

The baby pureblood was looking around the kitchen as she was discovering a new place. Until she was something glowing in the corner of her pink eyes, as she turned to stared at it, which caught her father's attention.

"You seem to notice my wedding ring, princess." Kaname said. "Your mother and I have been married for four months and it has been an adventure, being married to her."

Kaname taken the baby bottle out of the baby's mouth, as she place her on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, slowly, hoping that she will burp, and yet she did. He smiled for his little princess, as she was staring at him.

The father was still murmured words to her, as she was staring at her. He decided to take her into her room, which was decorated by him, with his own hands. Sakura looked at the new room, as she was looking at her father the whole time.

Kaname places her onto the changing table. As soon as he let her go, she started to whine, once again. She looked being her father's arms, as she bonded with her over the minutes, they spend.

"Shh...it's ok little one. Daddy's here." Kaname cooed, as she walked back to her. In his hands was a mint green short sleeve sleeping gown, just for her and soft pink booties, that Usagi made for her.

He slowly put on her clothes, as he was interacting with her, so she won't cry again. Kaname cradled her, back into her arms, as he sat down in another rocking chair, that Kaname place in this room, for Usagi.

Kaname looked down, as he looked at the baby pureblood, when her pink eyes, were tired and she yawned. "Sleep, my little princess." Kaname murmured softly, "We had quite a day with you and your mother and I need sleep as well." Kaname said.

Right next to him, was a small nightstand, that had a baby lamp and also, Usagi's music box, that played _Still Doll_. He turned the key, as it started playing the lullaby. Sakura loved the soft music, that was playing, as she started to close her pink eyes, slowly and fallen asleep in her father's arms.

Kaname was listening to the tune as well, while holding little Sakura in his arms. He let his finger, touched her small hand, as the baby decided to wrapped her hand around her father's large finger. Smiling at his daughter, he kissed her forehead, as she made soft cooing noises, while she slepted.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, my little princess." Kaname said, before he closed his wine colored eyes, and fell asleep, in the rocking chair, holding Sakura, protectively.

Sakura smiled in her sleep, as she heard those words.

* * *

Well this was my first one-shot! How did you like it? I hope it touched your heart! This was dedicated to mother's day for Usagi, and I thought of this one-shot last night, while watching TV.

Kaname and Usagi, now and forever!~GirlGoneGamer ;-)


End file.
